Bob Dobalina (Earth-616)
, , Deadpool; formerly Agency X, | Relatives = Allison (ex-wife); Terry and Howie (sons); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Manhattan, Hellcarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 181 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Mercenary, janitor; former pirate, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Reilly Brown | First = Cable & Deadpool #38 | Last = Deadpool Vol 2 #54 | HistoryText = Bob, Agent of Hydra, is a sidekick of Deadpool. He is a cowardly young man, Bob was persuaded into joining the criminal organization Hydra by his wife, Allison, who accused him of not being able to hold a steady job. The thought of a stable career with a dental plan also appealed to Bob, though he was disappointed to find out Hydra does not offer full dental like AIM. During Deadpool's assault on Hydra to rescue the captured United States of America, he ran into Bob and coerced him into helping him. Bob was hesitant, as Hydra would not allow him back into the organization having betrayed them, but Deadpool, four inches tall at the time, tortured him with a security card until he relented. He then forced Bob to fly them to safety in one of Hydra jets, though Bob did not know how to pilot an aircraft. After Deadpool, Agent X, and Bob returned to the United States, they found Outlaw and Sandi missing. Bob accompanied Deadpool on his mission to save the girls and subsequently became an honorary member of Agency X. He continues to work with the group on their various missions, and is referred to as Deadpool's "Pet" (or "Minion", because that is "more PC"). Bob was recently shot in the leg, during a raid on the very same HYDRA base Deadpool kidnapped him from, in an attempt to save Weasel from Wolverine. When Wolverine cut off Deadpool's head, Bob was the one who put it back and let Deadpool's healing factor kick in. After Deadpool and Bob rescued Weasel, they were suddenly teleported into the past, where they aided Captain America and Bucky in stopping Arnim Zola. Following that adventure, Bob accompanied Deadpool on a mission through various dimensions to help Doctor Strange save reality after it was damaged by T-Ray's novice magic. He also traveled with Deadpool and Weasel to the Savage Land, where he ran away from an assortment of dinosaurs. Deadpool attempted to teleport the dinos to Genosha as a prank on Magneto, but instead they were sent to the Genoshan Embassy in downtown Manhattan, as well infected with the alien Symbiotes responsible for Venom and Carnage. During the resultant battle, Bob's attempt to flee accidentally caused the death of one of the creatures while a news crew watched. Thinking his actions were intentional, they interviewed Bob who claimed the 'H' on his uniform stood for "Hero". He then received a text message from Allison who had seen the events on the news and thought it was hot. Bob is seen watching television with Deadpool and his supporting cast as the series ends. Bob is later seen assisting Deadpool defeat Tiger Shark. When Deadpool asks him what he's doing Bob reply's "U-uh saving you". Then Deadpool tells Bob to throw him the rifle, Bob throws it to him but it doesn't get to him and the rifle falls into the water where Tiger Shark is waiting because "Bob throws like a girl." He is then knocked into the water. However Deadpool saves him at the last second and they were able to outmaneuver Tiger Shark for a while. It was Bob, after a shot to the hand, that explained to Deadpool that he along with Tiger Shark were hired by Norman Osborn, who Deadpool soon realizes stole from him during the height of the Secret Invasion against the Skrulls. Later, Bob is called upon by Deadpool because he wants Bob and himself to be pirates. Bob gets stuck as Deadpool's parrot and catches scurvy (or possibly heat stroke). During the World War Hulks story line, Bob uses a time platform to send Hulkpool (a gamma-powered Deadpool) back in time to kill Deadpool. Unfortunately, it sends him to an alternate reality where Thing is Blackbeard. Bob tries to correct the mistakes and ends up transporting dinosaurs to that reality. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Weak | Weaknesses = His own cowardice | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Sega - Captain America